Jaeni : Love of an Eraser?
by Hoprabbit
Summary: An Iggy/OC fanfic. Iggy falls in love. With a turned-good Eraser. What'll happen to the flock? T for language.
1. Pictures in my head

**Radical new idea...Haven't seen it before. Meet my OC Jaeni, modified to be...an eraser. And Igster falls in love. He's a little ticked off....But after one scene, he got a little happier. AWWW!**

**Anyway, so the flock doesn't gut me or something, James Patterson made the Maximum Ride books.**

**I have some business with Max, 'scuse me.**

* * *

*Far off screaming, sounding like "Get ready, girl. He's mine. MINE!" then catfight noises*

I looked down on the city. These damn wings.....

I am Jaeni. I'm 13, and I am an escaped eraser.

I was "created" six years ago. After Ari was a failed attempt, I was made from a normal seven year old girl. I had been raised in terrible conditions. I still have no idea who my parents are. Somehow, after studying the mistakes from other Erasers and Ari, they gave me superior senses. Which led me to escape.

I am incredibly smart, have wings, and a lifespan ten times as long as a normal eraser, that's 60-70 years, give or take. I have enough intelligernce to know that the scientists are evil....So I snuck out, right before the great "retirement". I'm as smart as I'm told the "bird-kids" are. I'm searching for them....I'll find them soon, and hopefully befriend them. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

My wings hurt. I'd been flying for hours. I was over Arizona, when I saw a cute house in the woods. I slowly flew down, unmorphing as I went. Then I found a surprise.

_  
MAX POV

Something was plummeting toward us. I couldn't tell what it was....But it was eraser size.

A flyboy? No....they had stopped following us. All the erasers had been retired....right?

We had been at mom's, practicing flying. I didn't want to be caught off guard, so I told them we'd come over for a week.

The girl hit the ground, skidding to a halt. She had red hair and green eyes. Her hair was done in a braid, with a thin layer of hair loose under it. Her clothes were covered in dirt, and splatters of blood. She looked scared....But I wasn't about to be fooled. We assumed fight positions, and attacked her. Ella and Mom ran inside, watching as we tackled her.

"STOP!" she yelled, changing into our worst nightmare. An Eraser.

In shock, we all stopped, and stared open mouthed. Well....except Iggy. The girl put her paw in his face, and flashed the peace sign. I flashed it back.

"Who....are you?" I stuttered, watching Fang pull Iggy off of her.

"I...I am Jaeni."

_  
Jaeni POV

The blonde girl stared at me like I was a freak show. from the way they were attacking, I figured they were. Then I realized I was still eraser-formed.

"Um....sorry. Hold on...Let me ask you something. Did you know Jeb Batchelder? Wait...if you did know, you wouldn't tell me. Are you Maximum Ride? I heard the whitecoats talk about you. Ya know...before I escaped."

The girl's face went absolutely pale white, and the rest of her family followed suit. She looked at me like I was....actually....It was just a blank look.

"You...escaped? From the whitecoats? You know who I...." The tall dark one quickly put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. I looked at him for a brief second. He seemed....like his emotions were bottled. I'd have to find out.

"Um....well. Sit down, I guess. I'll explain."

After giving my life story, everyone stared at me in disbelief. Except for the one kid....Iggy. "Um...what's his problem?" I asked, feeling a little mean. They told me Iggy was blind. I looked at them like 'big deal, so what?' I then reached over, and proceeded to put images of everything that had happened in his head. He blinked, and shook his head side to side, like he couldn't believe it. I then reached over and put images of his flock and I in. Following each person, his expression changed.

_  
Iggy POV

Man, was this wierd! This eraser-girl was putting pictures in my brain! She flipped through each flock kid casually, I had my thoughts on each.

Angel- Sweet looking, but I know behind those blue eyes and blonde curls, she had a devious mind.

Gazzy- The way I always imagined him. Mischievous, with messy blonde hair and blue eyes just like his sister's.

Nudge- If it weren't for the fact she was my sister and she's eleven, I might have thought she was hot.

Myself- Ooooh, I look good! Blonde hair, pale, pale whitish blue eyes. Super awesome smile.

Fang- Also the way I figured he'd look. Tall, dark, and ALL dressed in black. Black, overlength hair swept to the side of his face over his eyes.

Max- Well, blonde with faded pink streaks, brown eyes, and a jean jacket.

Then Jaeni's image went across my eyelids. She was pure beauty....and her expression showed an attitude. PERFECT.

Her slightly dirty red hair seemed to be floating off her shoulders. The peircing Green eyes looked into my soul....and I admired her. She was beautiful! I hadn't seen much but the School....but I knew that Jaeni was...perfect.

Without paying attention, my eyes had drifted to "look" up to the ceiling. I also let out ahollow chuckle before realizing I was being an idiot. I resisted the serious urge to mutter, "you're purty" under my breath.

We decided we'd stay here, but were against it when we realized that the Flock had been there too long....and something was BOUND to find them.

_  
Jaeni POV

After Iggy officially made me blush, we decided to take off. It's amazing a blind guy can make you blush.....I've a feeling he's got a thing for me. That's fine...He's cute. We were flying to New York....I think. They said something like that. Said it was an inside joke. After we landed, I was in charge of starting a fire. I watched in amazement as Iggy cooked a brilliant meal on thier little skillet. Well.... Fish ain't exactly brilliant, but I'd gone two days without food. It was brilliant.

"You cook....really well"  
"For a blind kid, right?" Iggy muttered, seeming a little down.  
"No. For anyone"  
His almost transparent eyes, looked up and brightened. "Really"  
"Yeah..Um....I guess I'll go to sleep."I rushed to finish my words.  
Iggy gave me a little half smile, and continued to look into the Fire. I figured he had first watch, so I looked at the others until they finally fell asleep. Then I got up, and walked to Iggy.  
"Who's there?" He said, sounding a little worried.  
"It's just me, Ig."I had just called him Ig...I'd only known him for like, six hours!  
"Oh. Why are you still up? It's nearly Max's watch"  
"Um....I wanted to talk to you"  
"About what...?" he muttered, irritation and sadness in his voice.  
"well...I..Er...I kind of li"  
Then we saw them. Well, I did. Iggy heard them. We rushed over to the others, screaming that the Flyboys had showed up. "It was you!" Fang accused."You called them!" I stepped back, moving my hands as if to say 'Not me, dude.' "You liar! You join us with a false promise and then you do that(He pointed to Iggy, who looked near to tears) to I-" A flyboy came down hard on his head. I morphed, and pulled it off of him, tearing it apart.  
Max looked at me with daggers in her eyes, as if to say 'You jerk.' I sighed, and fought the flyboys. One jabbed my eye, and I felt it throbbing. "You freaking jackass! I screamed at it. That did nothing, it just chanted 'I am strong. We are many'. I kicked the base of anothers spine, and it crumpled. Realizing that would work, I repeated the trick, taking out many flyboys. The rest of the flock noticed my technique, and followed. We pushed the remaning bodies over a nearby cliff, smacking our hands. It was all too obvious that Fang still didn't trust me, and I think Max was on the fence.

Back at camp, it was Max's turn for watch, and I took Iggy's shoulder, and pulled him into the forest. He seemed trusting enough. I gave him more images, of him and I fighting the flyboys. A brief smile appaered on his mouth, and I caught the words "I knew she was okay.." tumble out of his mouth quietly. He leaned forward, and suddenly captured my lips under his own.

_  
Iggy POV

She tasted so sweet, like strawberries. I held her to my lips for a brief second, and pulled away. She gave me an image of her face. Sort of surprised...with a little happiness in the corner of her mouth. She looked so cute I cracked a full fledged smile.  
"Um...Was that kind of what you wanted to tell me, Jaeni?" I asked, a little nervous.  
"Er...Yeah, Ig....Yeah." I put my hand to her face and felt the huge smile she had placed on her face. "I think we should get back..." I said, more than a little reluctant. "Yeah...I guess..." I could tell she was still surprised and happy as we walked back, hands lightly touching.

_  
Jaeni POV

I was shocked. Iggy had kissed me. And he tasted so light....and sweet. Like...chocolate...or a twinkie. I cracked a smile. A blond boy twinkie. I felt like I neede more....but I wasn't about to ask for it. As we stumbled into camp, I saw Max and Fang trade light kisses as they swapped for watch duty. I turned my head before they could see me....Max wasn't the kind to want to show PDA, and I'd say Fang wasn't either.

I lay on the ground a foot away from Iggy, and watched as the moon shone down on me, like it was caressing my face. I drifted peacefully to sleep, thinking of Iggy.

When I woke up, Nudge had the brilliant idea to play Truth or dare. Much to fang and Max's dissaproval, we still played. I was first. "Iggy...Truth or dare?" I said, boldly. "Dare"  
He looked at me as if I were challenging him. Which I was. "I dare you to eat a piece of bark...." He looked at me like 'Really,that's it?' He got up, and max sort of pushed him to a tree. Then I finished. "No, Ig. Part of the log Gazzy's sitting on." Everyone made aface(Which Iggy couldn't see) and we all went "Ew." Iggy shrugged, put abrave face on, and Gazzy gave him some tree bark from his log. I couldn't wait to see this....

* * *

**Authors Note: But you have to! Haha!**

***Rubs max-inflicted black eye* Ow. She punches hard. Who knew some one was more obsessed with Fang than me and Emo-Kid? Maybe Superfudge. Nah...Not Ashley. Ashely(Superfudge, who isn't on Fanfiction) isn't obsessive enough**

**Wanna sign my cast? Max broke my arm. She figured it would just hurt. Some mutants are mean! XD**


	2. Not Ready For This Kind Of Commitment!

**Truth or dare is a bad thing with the flock. Secrets are uncovered. Kisses happen, and Iggy's foot is VERY happy. XD**

**Since I can't have Fang...I'll have to get the clone machine. *Runs off with random hardware and tools***

**

* * *

  
**

Iggy POV _  
I chewed the bark slowly, fearing what Gazzy had done to it. I could tell Jaeni was laughing, she made a cute little hiccuping noise, trying to keep from laughing as hard as Max and Fang. "AHAHAHAAAA!" Max poked my chest, out of breath.  
"Oh my God, Iggy. That was GROOOOOSSSSSSSS!" Nudge shrieked.

"Your turn, Iggy." Jaeni said, still making that hiccup noise. Nudge informed me I couldn't pick Jaeni, so I chose Max. "Max.....Truth or Dare.?" I already knew before she even answered. "Truth." I would have fun with this. I saw a picture of Max with a scared look on her face flash over my eyes, obviously she knew where I was going. "Max....How long have you had a crush on Fang?" Another picture. Fang smiling and Max's jaw dropped down. "Um....se...seven. Seven years old..." Her voice lightened with joy. "Fang!" He said "no, no, no..." and Max said "Truth or Dare, Fang?" I could feel the nastiness and bitterness in her voice. He shouldn't have smiled at her luck. "Um...Dare?" Smart guy, If it were me, I'd have probably asked how many times they'd made out. "Dare you to hang from a tree singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'..." He said a short "Okay" and then Max continued. "Upside-down. Twenty times." Jaeni put a picture of his face in my head. A jaw-dropped Fang look. Hah.

Jaeni POV _  
Fang did his dare pretty easily. He got a little sick... but he was just happy to get to his turn. As if this were my fault, he looked at me and said "Truth or Dare, Jae?" Jae? Where had this new nickname come from? "Um...Dare?" I realized with a shock I'd probably end up doing something with I-"Dare you to make out with Iggy's foot." Max slapped his shoulder, and I heard Gazzy say eww because we'd said Make-out. Nudge said eww for a better reason.

"Do I have to, Fang?" I pleaded "Yup." I looked at Iggy's foot...He'd gone shoe-less for awhile. I sent him a picture, and even he made a face. I did the dirty deed and washed my mouth a few times...After kissing Iggy and leaving his dirt on his mouth. Everyone by Gazzy laughed, and they all broke out laughing when Ig licked his lips. "Ohhh...That's some nasty stuff." He said, muttering to himself. "Truth or Dare Nudge?" I looked over at the most talkative member, trying to think of a good dare or truth for her. "Truth. You guys have some nasty dares." She said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

" Okay, Truth then. If you lie, remember Angel reads minds...and the punishment for lying on a truth is being tied to...." I trailed off. I'd say Nudge all night...but I was talking to her. " You have to be tied to the tree outside of the cave." She gave me a look, and I gave her a question, just as Iggy stumbled into camp. Not known to Nudge, of course. "Have you ever crushed on a flock member, Nudge?" Her eyes widened, and Ig stopped in his tracks. "Um....Don't tell him, but Iggy. His hair..the way it falls into his icey-white blue eyes...It's really cute." She giggled, and Gazzy made a choking noise. Iggy tapped her on the shoulder and said "Hi." She turned the reddest color a brown girl can turn.

Poor Nudge...I'd have to get Iggy back. A punch would work for then, though. I gave him a left swing, and he held his shoulder there, where I'd hit him. Saying absolutely nothing. It was a little awkward. "Angel!" Nudge shouted, although Angel was right next to her. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare....No. Truth. Truth." "Okay, Angel," Nudge said. "What is your deepest....Darkest...secret." Nudge got lower, curling her fingers at each word. "But...What? my secrets are usually everyone elses!" She had the cutest frown. When Iggy got the picture, he cracked a small sliver of those white teeth I love. "Um, Nudge...I guess my biggest secret is that I call Max Mom and Fang Dad in private. I turned to Fang and Max. They were looking in opposite directions, whistling. You could see the slightest blush on both of thier cheeks.

"Gazzy! Truth or Dare?" Angel said sweetly. She was so cute! "Um, Dare, I guess." Gazzy said very unenthusiastically. "Okay, Gaz. I dare you to kiss Nudge." All of us gasped. Nudge had that red coloring again, and Gazzy was looking around wide-eyed. To my surprise, neither said ew...which was wierd. Gazzy was WAY too young for a relationship, and Nudge just said she liked Iggy...and was a little too young also. Plus..Gazzy'd been telling us kissing was nasty all night. It was a quick peck on the cheek, and they were done.

"Okay, bedtime Angel, Gazzy, Nudge. Angel, Gazzy, you've already stayed up late. It's almost midnight." Max told me I had first watch this time. I wondered if Iggy would surprise me with a visit.

About an hour in, I heard a crunch of leaves behind me. I turned, seeing Iggy standing there. I gave him images of the beauty around us, and sighed. Iggy just old me "You're Amazing, Jae." He took my face in one huge hand. I morphed so I could fly. We held hands streaking(get your mind out of the gutter!) across the deep blue sky. I remebered that before she'd gone to sleep, Nudge said that one day she'd "like to touch a star". I told her she might one day, and she fell asleep.

Iggy and I suddenly stopped, hovering mid air with long flaps of our wings. He leaned in, and I curved my head to get a better angle on his lips. My arms slowly roe to his neck, and his went around my waist, our legs half stepping-over each others, floating in front of the moon like those pictures of normal people kissing.

"Jae...." Iggy said, breaking the kiss. "What, Iggy?" I said dreamily. "You got fur on my lips." He said, spitting a short brown hair off his bottom lip. I showed him my face, and he laughed. I unmorphed, letting Iggy hold me up so I didn't get his mouth eraser-y. He slowly lowered us to the ground, where we saw Fang and Max holding hands and talking on one of the logs we'd used. I caught bits of conversation, words like family, house, and marry. Marry? What? They're what, fifteen?

"No, Fang. He can't marry her!" Max yelled. Oh...someone else, not them.

And then Iggy took my hand and kneeled on one knee.  
________________________________________________________________

**Uh oh! What's happening? You better stay tuned! Is Iggy proposing? At fifteen, after two days?**

**Fang clone machine doesn't work. It only makes Max clones. And we know how much fun THOSE are. *shudder***

**Big surprises in the next chapter. I'll get it done soon enough, I guess. XD**

**-Angel**


	3. I've been wrong before

Iggy POV ___________________________

Jaeni started babbling for no apparent reason as I finished tying my shoe and gave her hand back.

"Iggy, we're only kids....marriage?...on the run!..Where did you get a ring anyway?...Do Fang or Max know?..Oh ... I'm not sure about this!!"

I put my hand on her face and felt the cold sweat. "What exactly did you think I was doing?" I asked, a little spooked.

"Um...proposing?" She asked, a hint of 'duh' in her voice, and alot of high pitched squeaks. "Proposing?!!?! I'm only a little over fifteen and you're thirteen!" I said, my voice solid and rough. I saw a little fast moving slide of pictures run over my eyes. I'd taken her hand and gotten on one knee, then she'd panicked.

"Jae? Jae...I took your hand to keep me from falling." I winked, and said "Because you make my knees weak." She put my hand on her face, and I felt a mile-wide smile. "I had to tie my shoe, Jaeni." I pointed down "Shoe. Tie. We okay now?"

Jaeni POV _  
"Oh. Okay. It's just that Max and Fang were talking about two people marrying...and then you took my hand and kneeled!" Iggy gave me a sarcastic look, and cupped my face. "Jae. TOO young. I wouldn't call us dating 'puppy love' or 'crushing' but we aren't ready for MARRIAGE." He pecked my lips lightly, then pulled away.

No way. Two kisses now, and I never got to pick when! I pulled him back, kissing him passionately and hugging his neck. My hands tangled in his over-long hair, and his were moving lightly on my back. Then I pulled away. "Hah. I win." I smirked, and Iggy smiled.

Wandering to my sleeping- spot, I fell asleep calmly. I dreamt...and that was bad. I had premonitions when I dreamt. In my dream, Fang fell from the sky with a bloody hole in his side. It was possible that I'd be wrong...but that had only happened twice.

I woke up startled. Angel was beside me, looking at me and crying. "Jae? What are premonitions? Why did Fang die in your dream?" she was squeaky, and sobbing. "A premonition is seeing the future. I don't know why Fang died in my dream....But I've been wrong before, Angel." I whispered to her quietly, hugging her and dropping hot tears on her shoulder as she made my back sopping wet. "I've been wrong before..."

Iggy put a firm, hot hand on my shoulder, and picked Angel up. He whispered something in her ear, and let her go back to sleep. It looked to be around two or three in the morning. It must've been Iggy's watch again.

"You had a premonition about Fang dying?" He said, worry in his voice but a firm look on his face. "Yes....should we tell him?" Iggy shrugged his shoulders lightly, his eyes widening.

We dropped it, hoping I was wrong, and I stayed up so I didn't have anymore premonitions.

When Max woke up, I told her that she should tell Fang how she really feels. "Max, it's so obvious you love him. And you two kiss all the time. Iggy and I are fine together....just tell him." Max was red as a tomato. "But..I don't know if he loves me back...." She sad heavily. "I know he does. Tell him, and love him." She smiled and walked toward Fang. I muttered under my breath, "Because you may not have much time left with him."

Later that night, I was thinking about how I'd thought Iggy was proposing. He said I made his knees weak...That was so sweet, but really lame. A sideways smile spread on my face. Iggy plopped down beside me. It was probably eleven at night. Max was on watch....but she and Fang had flown off so she could 'speak her mind'. "Hey, Jaeni. Whats up?"Iggy said, half-heartedly.  
"Just thinking. Has Fang updated his blog? How's Total?"  
"I'm good, thanks. You guys haven't payed much attention to me lately." Total 'barked' from his place near Angel.  
I'd totally forgot about Total....Poor dog. "Oh, poor Total." Iggy muttered, making a face. He was being awful after that news abouit Fang. Who then landed near us, with Max close behind him. Both were smiling like least they weren't dead, I thought, making a face at the mushiness.

"Hey. You can't talk, You're pretty bad about it too." Fang murmured, wrapping Max to his side, who promptly shoved him away. "Hey, Fang. No possessiveness." Max muttered, putting her head on his shoulder from the back. "I own you. Don't forget that." She smiled. Fang put a hand in her face and said "why deon't you two go make out, and We'll actually do something for the flock!" Fang smirked, dropping his hand.

"HEY! That's not all we do!" Iggy and Jaeni screamed, simultaneously.  
"I'm sure. You two do LOTS of other things together, huh?" Fang said snidely. "HUH!?" -  
Mwahahahaha. =D Yeah, I finally updated..... ^^; I know y'all hate me. But it's up... I'll try and update quicker, kay? Review, please?

Really short chapter, I know. Very sorry.


End file.
